Lab Rats: Day at the Campsite
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The fourth story in my "Day at the…" Lab Rats collection. The Lab Rats spend a day of camping at a "deluxe resort" campsite. What happens when the Lab Rats find out the campsite isn't as luxurious as it claims to be?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Day at the Campsite

Synopsis: The fourth story in my "Day at the…" Lab Rats collection. The Lab Rats spend a day of camping at a "deluxe resort" campsite. What happens when the Lab Rats find out the campsite isn't as luxurious as it claims to be?

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Sc-fi/Humor/Comedy

**Shout-out to skylove186 for the story suggestion!**

It was supposed to be a deluxe resort campsite with lots of amenities, or at least that's what the catalog said.

The Lab Rats found out the hard way though that the campsite was no deluxe resort at all.

"This place is disgusting! I mean there are no bathrooms! I have to do my business in the bushes. There's no way I'm doing that, you can't make me do that!" Bree complained.

"Wasn't going to." Leo commented.

"Plus there's no cell service or technology whatsoever. How else am I going to go on my cell phone?!"

"You can't…you have to use a landline."

"A landline?! Are you crazy?! That's like so medieval!"

"Actually, a landline-"

"I don't need genius facts from you, Chase!"

"Why would they trick us?!" Adam exclaimed. "I mean their catalog specifically says there's a pool with a hot tub. They even show a picture! But there's no pool with a hot tub here anywhere!"

"They embellished and used fake pictures so that people would wanna come." Chase explained.

"Well, that's just mean!"

"Not as mean as their staff. They don't do anything and leave you to do all the work yourself!" Bree groaned. "This vacation is awful! No wonder people hate camping. They get tricked to walk right into a trap."

"Well, we can't get any refunds so we'll just have to make the best of it." Chase replied. "So, who wants to go black bear sight-seeing?!" He asked, enthusiastically.

"No one besides you." Bree responded.

"Fine, I'll just take my binoculars and color-coded bear calendar with me and leave you all out on the fun."

"Don't worry, we won't be crying and missing out on much." Adam said.

Chase frowned before walking off into the woods.

"Well, I'm going to go try kayaking." Leo announced.

"Do you even know how to kayak or even what kayaking is?" Bree asked.

"Nope," Leo said. "But it's a sport and if it will impress the girls especially Janelle, I'm going to do it even if it kills me, which I hope it doesn't."

Bree rolled her eyes as she watched Leo walk off toward the pond where the kayaks were.

"What are you going to do, Adam?"

"Stock up on their all-you-can-eat buffet!" Adam announced. "There's nothing better than free food!"

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm just going to hang around here and try to get cell service on my phone."

Bree walked away while Adam walked off in the direction of where the buffet was being served.

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase found out the hard way that black bear sight-seeing is not a thing and should never be done by anyone. Hence Chase coming back to the cabin with bear claw marks all over his arms, legs, face, and hands. Bree was inside the cabin at the time and had to bandage Chase up.

"Did you even know you weren't supposed to do that?" Bree asked.

Chase shook his head. "No, that should've been information they left out in the catalog! Black bear sight-seeing is not a thing and should never be attempted! And they shouldn't have had it listed as a camp activity in the catalog! OW!"

Bree winced. "Sorry…"

Leo found out the hard way that kayaking should not be attempted by a scrawny, little boy like him.

He came back to the cabin with a giant bump on his head and his head was stuck in the center of the kayak. Bree had to cure Leo's temporary memory loss and get his head out of the kayak.

"You're Leo Dooley! You're a scrawny little boy! You're disliked by many people!"

"Hmm…that doesn't sound like me." Leo replied. Bree rolled her eyes.

Adam learned later on that a free all-you-can-eat buffet didn't exactly mean the food was fresh as well as all free. He came back to the cabin completely sick and puking in a wooden bucket since there were no bathrooms in the cabins meaning no sinks either.

So, Bree spent the entire day at the "luxurious" campsite helping her three sick and injured brothers. She didn't get to do anything fun even though chances are there wasn't anything fun in a campsite like that.

"Remind me to never want to go to a campsite ever again!" Bree exclaimed, annoyed.

And she never even did get any kind of cell service on her phone whatsoever. Make that double annoying.

_The End._


End file.
